Oh, What A Tangled Web We Weave
by DivaLove
Summary: Jan/Shawn/Belle..Shawn has messed up, but when an accident causes him to lose his memory, what effect will his lies have on his life and the life of Salem?
1. And There Goes The Memory

~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
~~~Belle's room at the penthouse~~~  
"Belle...Jan is pregnant," Shawn said, wondering what his girlfriend of the past 9 months would say. "Umm...Shawn...why does that surprise you,I   
mean, look at the way she flaunts herself, and remember what she did to Chloe?" Belle said. *What is his trip* "Belle, I...we...Jan's baby...it's mine."  
"Oh c'mon Shawn, don't play like that. How could you be the father...I mean, I know how you could be but that's not possible, right?"*Please, let me  
wake up now* "Belle, I'm so sorry, I never meant-" he choked up*this was so hard, he never wanted to hurt his Perfect Girl but watching her and the  
hurt look on her face made tears well up in his eyes. "You never meant what Shawn?" Belle cried. "I never...wanted to..." he stuttered.   
You never wanted to what, Shawn, answer me dammit. Why don't you stop junping around and let me know the truth. Is this why you've been  
her personal bodyguard lately? Is this why you lied to me, Shawn, tell me the truth, no more lies please because after my Dad and what I think   
you're trying to tell me, I can't take this anymore," she cried.*How could he do this to me? He's not supposed to do this. He swore to me when   
we were little he'd never hurt me, his Perfect Girl.* "Belle, you have to understand, I never meant for this to happen, it just did, oh Belle, I'm so sorry"  
The tears in his eyes started to spill over. "And that's supposed to make it alright?" she cried. "Belle, what do you want to do? Tell me and I'll  
try but this is my baby and after my family, it's the dearest thing to me."*Shit, that didn't come out right* "That damn whore has you in bed,  
one time, she gets knocked up and all of a sudden you closer to the baby than you were to me! Hell no! Shawn, get the HELL out!" But, Belle..."  
"Go, now Shawn, I don't want you to stay", she screamed. " Please let me stay and explain", he asked. "Dammit Shawn, what more is there to explain?  
You climbed on top of Jan, when you said you wanted to wait for me! Bullshit! You climed on top of that dirty whore and had sex with her. Now, she's  
knocked up!" "Belle, it didn't happen like that" He yelled back, matching her tone. He loved her too much, to give up without a fight.  
  
"Oh really, just how in the HELL DID IT HAPPEN SHAWN?" Belle and Shawn both looked to the door of her bedroom, where Brady is standing.  
He has the face of a man on a rampage. "Tell me HOW IN THE HELL YOU COULD HURT MY BABY SISTER LIKE THAT? SHAWN I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE   
BETTER THAN THAT.BUT I GUESS WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT, YOUR JUST LIKE UNCLE PHIL. WHAT"S THAT SAYING, " HIT IT AND QUIT IT?"  
"WELL HERE'S YOUR DAM HIT" and with that he raised his fist and punched Shawn,knowcking him into the corner of her dresser. Within  
seconds he was lying unconsious on Belle's floor. "Brady, he's bleeding, and oh God, Brady, I don't here him breathing" she screamed. He bent   
down and after a few moments stood up and said very calmly "Belle, go call 911."   
  
~~~Later on at the Salem University Medical Center~~~  
Dr. Wesley walked out and said those words, Bell had been hoping for since they arrived. No matter how much Shawn had hurt her,  
he was still her best friend. "Belle, he's alive...where are his parents?" "Oh thank you so much Lord!""Oh, sorry, there out sailing, they won't be in  
'til late tonight." "okay, as soon as they get in, they need to know. So far, he hasn't woken up but he is stable and in fairly good condition."  
"Can I please go in and see him?" "Sure, but I can;t guarntee you, he'll hear you" "Thanks so much Dr. Wesley"  
  
Belle entered the room and had to adjust to the light. Then she saw him. Laying there he looked so peaceful, but as she walked to the side of his bed  
she saw the swollen area Brady had hit and the bandage that was on his left temple. "It doesn't matter, he is still my Tough Boy. More like Jan's.  
Oh Shawn, how could you do this? I was willing to give you all of me, but you chose her. Why Shawn why? Shawn Douglas Brady, I love you so much  
and no matter what you think, or say, or do, I will always love you. I always have and I always will."  
  
" Belle, what are you talking about?" He said . She had been talking and thinking for the past twenty minutes and she hadn't even noticed his eyes  
were open. "I have no idea of what this is about Jan.I can't stand Jan Spears." " Oh shit! Shawn you scared me. Oh are you okay, she leaned in forgetting what he had done  
and not catching what he had just said. She kissed him with a passion that had been there weeks before. Before Jan, came along. When he finally couldn't  
breathe anymore, he gently pushed her away. "What is this about Jan?" "Oh, Shawn, don't ell me you don't know, oh wait, you really don't remember do you?"  
Do you even know what happened?" "Uhh...no" "Well, let me break it down for you, you slept with Jan and now she's preggers. Does that break it down enough?" " Belle,  
I never slept with Jan, the last thing I remember is we were at your place, and we were sitting on the couch, kissing, when Brady cam down stairs,   
and I went in the kitchen, then I woke up here" "Shawn, that was like 5 months ago, when you went in there and spilled soda all over yourself and you  
had to change " " Right you heard me scream and I told you, so you went and got one of Brady's shirts. When you got in there, I had already taken my shirt off,   
and oh, I never knew a kitchen to be so interesting" Belle let a small laugh escape her lips.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
"Hey, Toughboy, you know you screamed like a girl, Belle was saying as she walked in. That chest, oh damn, that chest, SHe walked over and said" here"  
very sweetly. He said, can I have you shirt instead. It was seriously a joke but instead of laughing she lifted her shirt revealing her light pink bra.   
He kissed her lips, then her neck and on down until he reached her navel, where he decided to wait, he wanted nothing to spoil his first time with his  
Perfect Girl" A small moan escaped her lips as he traveled back up to her lips. Then just as the bra was about to come off, they hear Brady. "Hey, aren't you two,  
supposed to be getting soda's. what is taking so long.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brady had known exactly what they were doing and both of them knew it.  
  
  
More to come if I get 2 reviews...good or constuctive critisicm. Thanks 


	2. Rude Interuption

~*~Chapter 2~*~

Note:Belle hasn't spoken to Shawn since the hospital with the ecxeption of once and it'll be a flashback. _3 Days Later at Dot Com_ "So, Belle, your telling me that he doesn't remember any of it?" Mimi asked. She and Philip had been out of town for the weekend. They had been gone to Phil's lake house to celebrate their one month anniversary.  
"That's what he says, but Meems, I just don't know if I should believe him or not, I mean, after all he's done," Belle said. _Why can't I just forgive him_  
"BELLE! Think about it, he tells you something and within 5 hours he doesn't remember it, I'd take it for all its worth. Prove to Jan that she doesn't get somebody else's Prince Charming that easily. She lives in Salem ya know?" Mimi said.  
"That's what you think," Jan said as Belle and Mimi looked her way. _The last time I saw this bitch was when she showed up during my last talk with Shawn_ Belle thought as her mind traveled back to the day after the incident.  


Flashback

"Perfect Girl, your back," Shawn said as she same in the room. _Damn, she looks hot_ Shawn thought."Of course," Belle answered. She had decided that regardless of what happened , he needed her to get better.  
"So, do you know when Craig plans on letting me out of here?" Shawn asked. "Sure do, you get out in 3 days." "3 DAYS! Is he crazy?" Shawn asked sarcastically. _He must be, he married Nancy_ Belle thought but then pushed it aside.  
"Shawn, listen to the doctor and don't try to leave," Belle said."Even if it's to see you?" he asked sweetly. "I'm not going anywhere so what does it matter?" Belle said. "Well, then how about you give you boyfriend a kiss?" he asked.  
He pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her 17 years on this earth. Right in the middle of this earth-shattering kiss a person stepped through the door.  
"Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?" Jan asked, walking towards the bed._Shawn told me he told her, he'd never lie.She's just trying to get him back, well, she''l be waiting til hell freezes over_  
"It appears as though I am kissing my boyfriend," Belle said, deciding to use Shawn's amnesia as a way of getting back at the bitch._This outta be fun_  
Belle stood, walked towards Jan. "Look, you snob, I think you need to leave because you are not welcome here," Belle said. "And if I don't?" Jan challenged. "You'll be going through that window right there, only it won't be open," Belle stated threatingly.  
"Like hell I will," Jan said as Belle prepared to send her flying. Just then an earthshattering scream tore threw the hospital. "That's Mrs. Wesley," Belle said. She looked at Jan and said," This will have to wait.", as she stepped through the door to the lobby.  
There she saw Brady caring a pale and limp body of Chloe Lane Wesley. Tears were streaming down her brothers face as he rushed past her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, do ya like so far. Two more reviews and I'll post again. Thanks! 


	3. Waking Up

Chapter Three  
  
"Chloe, you have to wake up," Shawn pleaded.  
  
"Your the only one who knows I'm not crazy, and Brady needs you , even thought he's not man enough to show it," Shawn said.  
  
A knock on the oddr startled Shawn and then he saw Mrs. Wesley enter.  
  
"Hello, Shawn," she said.  
  
"I was just leaving," he said.  
  
"Be sure you come back," she said with a wink.  
  
*Philip and Brady need to stay the hell away, but Shawn, he's quite a young man, such a tradgedy, about his amnesia.*  
  
Later that Night  
  
Belle, Brady, Shawn , and Mimi all sat outside in the waiting room. All of them had been called back for some reason that they prayed was a good one.  
  
"Where is Phil?" Belle said quietly.  
  
As if one cue, Philip came through the doors that led to CHloe's room.  
  
"Guys, she's awake, can you beleieve it?" Philip said excitedly.  
  
Belle fainted. Mimi squealed. Shawn attempted to wake up Belle, and Brady stood to go in the room.  
  
Philip was so overjoyed he never saw Brady enter the room.  
  
"Chloe," he whispered.  
  
"Brady," she said.  
  
He walked around the curtain to where he was greeted with a happy Chloe.  
  
She was sitting up and smiling.   
  
"Oh God, Diva," he whispered.   
  
"Brady, come here, please," she said as she patted the bed.   
  
He sat down and she gazed at his relieved eyes.  
  
She grabbed him and embraced him.  
  
When they pulled back, Chloe leaned in and kissed Brady.  
  
Surprised, Brady pulled back.  
  
A heartbroken Chloe sat emarrased.  
  
Her head was down.  
  
He lifted it and their lips met again, only this time in a more passionate embrace.  
  
They were interuped by voices.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
REview please and I'll another chapter. 


End file.
